


Captivation

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gender-neutral Reader, Hypnotism, Other, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Primo needs to feed. You offer yourself -- but with a catch this time.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus I/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Captivation

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes brains just crave vampires and you gotta write vampires 
> 
> so here you go, papa i vampire 8D

“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
  
“Yes.”   
  
Primo regarded you carefully for a few moments. Every time you saw his eyes on you, you shivered, and this was no exception. He had this way of dressing you down just with a look. You still weren’t sure if you loved it or hated it; it always made you feel exposed. Bare. Vulnerable.   
  
You weren’t scared, though. You never had been.  
  
Primo walked behind the camera. The setup was perfect; the camera was on a high enough tripod that it caught the bed in its frame, and it wasn’t in the way of you and Primo. You watched Primo as he hit the ‘record’ button, then exhaled.   
  
You really were doing this.   
  
“I hope this gives you what you want,” Primo said softly. “I know you will miss me for these next few weeks.”  
  
“It’s why I wanted to record this.”  
  
That was only partially the truth. While you were going to miss Primo while he was on his business trip, there was something else to it. You’re sure that he knew this already. You were also sure that he didn’t care.   
  
You _never_ remembered the times that Primo fed. You always woke in the morning dazed and rather peckish, completely unaware of the events that had transpired the night before. Primo was always polite, always gracious, but never told you what, exactly, had happened. He would only smile, a coy little smile that left you infuriated and curious all at once.  
  
It never felt unsafe. You knew he would never go too far. But the curiosity burned at your core -- it left you hungry for him, hungry for whatever he did to you. The knowledge was something you craved more than anything else. But he never gave you an inch.   
  
This time, it would be different. You’d be able to look back and see what happened, and you’d _know._  
  
 _“Carissima,”_ Primo purred. “I’m rather famished.”   
  
It had already started. You could hear the ethereal tones at the edge of his voice, something indescribable and yet something so beautiful you couldn’t help but try to describe it anyways. You shuddered, exhaling sharply. You didn’t dare move, not now. He was walking closer to you, fangs slowly elongating and his hazel eye fading into a bright, blood red hue.  
  
You knew better than to look, though. If you looked, it was all over. You had to try and hold out at least for a little while.  
  
“Then come and eat,” you replied. Just to be a tease, you tilted your head to the side, exposing more of your neck. “I’m right here.”   
  
Primo stepped by your side, grabbing you and pulling you close to him. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close against him. You gasped at how cold his hands felt, shivering at his teasing touches. He traced one of his claws up your spine, making you whimper beneath him.  
  
“Primo --” you whispered shakily.   
  
“I love seeing you like this,” he whispered back. The softness of his voice melted you, made you feel safe and secure. You swayed in his hold, eyes already partially lidded. Once you realized what was happening, you shook your head to snap yourself out of it. _‘No! Not yet!’_   
  
“I wonder how long you’ll hold out this time.” Primo’s breath felt warm against your ear. You could feel the smile on his face with the way his fangs just grazed the cartilage. “You succumbed so quickly before.”  
  
“Before?”  
  
“Oh, yes.”   
  
He turned you to the side, slowly lowering you onto the foot of the bed. You let him, still keeping your gaze firmly on the floor. You knew that the world faded away as soon as you looked into his eyes. It would grow more and more distant, leaving you completely under his power, under his thrall --   
  
You whimpered involuntarily, trying to ignore the heat between your legs. Lucifer, why were you so predictable? He had slid your shirt off at this point, and he laid it next to you.  
  
“I had you like this, and you were being so smart keeping your gaze down.” Primo grazed a claw along your jawline, hissing with delight. You looked to the side when he tilted your head up, keeping your gaze away from him. “You did that, too. But you can’t not look forever.”   
  
“Why not?” you asked. Fuck, your voice was already shaking. “I’m doing a pretty good job.”  
  
“Because you like it, and I know you do.” Primo trailed his finger down the crook of your neck, past your shirt and to your abdomen. He took a deep breath, then breathed out just as slowly. “I can smell your arousal. I can _feel_ it.”   
  
Caught out. You gasped when he slipped his hand under your shirt -- not because it was cold, but because he was already trying to get your shirt off. And you weren’t even stopping him! You were too focused on keeping your gaze locked onto the candelabra at the corner of the room. It was so bright in the moonlight. The silver almost looked white.   
  
Just like his eye.   
  
_‘Damn it, focus!’_ Focus on anything except Primo. Focus on anything except for the way he was touching you, slowly inching you further and further up the bed. Try to ignore the way he purred and how it sounded.   
  
Just don’t give in.   
  
“You wavered about now,” he said, like clockwork. How did you know it was clockwork? You weren’t sure, but you were certain you’d heard him say that before. When, though? “Perhaps you should not look at that candelabra, my dear. I know it reminds you of me. You want to look into my eyes, do you not?”   
  
“Doesn’t mean I’m going to.”   
  
“How disappointing.”   
  
He leaned in to kiss you. That wasn’t something you had expected, and it caught you off guard. You melted into the kiss, eyes sliding shut. You savoured his ice cold lips against yours, the way the fangs bit into your lower lip -- the copper taste of some of your blood as he lapped it up. You moaned softly, going limp underneath him.   
  
Then, another cold hand on your torso. You yelped, and it nearly made you open your eyes. You managed to keep them closed, though. Maybe that was safest. If you just didn’t open them, then he wouldn’t be able to put you fully under his thrall.   
  
“Hm, this is new. Rather smart of you. I will have to coerce you to open your eyes another way, then.”   
  
You heard the shuffling of fabric. Was he taking off his shirt? You almost peeked, but slammed your eyes shut once again. Primo was always a beauty to look at with his pale, nearly translucent skin. He was unlike anyone you had known. So wonderful.   
  
You sighed softly when you felt Papa’s mouth on you. Such warm kisses came from such cold lips -- how? He stayed away from your neck, but he showered the rest of your torso and stomach with gentle, reverent kisses. It was almost like he was worshiping your form, showing you devotion that can only be rivaled by his devotion to Lucifer.   
  
You knew how soft his eyes got during these times. You wanted to look -- you wanted to look so bad. But it was a trap and you knew it.   
  
_“Incredibile,”_ he whispered. “So soft. So perfect. Absolutely wonderful.”   
  
“Primo ...”   
  
You whimpered when his claws grazed the edge of your pants.   
  
“I will give you more if you open your eyes.” His words were like pure silk, the sweetest honey -- they contained every promise in the world, everything you wanted to hear. Yes, you did want more. You wanted him so badly. Your eyes began to flutter open, but you forced them shut.   
  
“Y-you’re cheating,” you gasped out. You gasped and arched your hips forward, panting heavily as he continued to tease you. His claws kept nicking your hips, digging in ever so slightly for that pleasurable burst of pain.  
  
“Only because I know you love it, _carissima_.” Primo chuckled, a sound that made your heart utterly melt. You swallowed, forcing back another gasp when he tugged at the hem of the fabric. “And there will be so much more of it if you just ... open your eyes.”   
  
“No.”   
  
“So be it, then.”   
  
He nuzzled your neck, breathing hotly on the sensitive skin. You couldn’t stop a sound this time, but you did move so he wouldn’t have access to that side of your neck.   
  
“It really is such a shame,” he whispered to you. “Just imagine, my dear. Imagine all of your troubles melting away, all your anxieties slipping away into nothingness. You wouldn’t need to worry. You wouldn’t need to think. All you would have to do ...” He nipped at your shoulder. “... is focus on the pleasure I can give you.”   
  
Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck!_ You were a squirming mess beneath him now, clinging to the sheets as tightly as possible and panting as he continued to pepper you with soft kisses and nips. Whenever he licked over the bite marks, you moaned. Every time he pressed a hand between your legs, you groaned. Everything felt so good, so wonderful, so -- so --   
  
“Give in to me,” he rasped. “Give in to your Papa.”   
  
You finally, involuntarily, opened your eyes.  
  
At first, things were normal when you looked into his eyes. The right, blood red one looked as captivating as ever, but there was always something about the left eye ... the one that glowed so brightly, the one that always caught your attention. You knew you had lost again, but you didn’t even care.   
  
Everything around you melted away into nothingness. All that existed was you and Primo. Your body went slack as you continued to stare unblinkingly into your beloved’s eyes.   
  
You couldn’t hear what he was saying. You couldn’t even register what he was doing to you. That eye’s glow filled your consciousness, ever-expanding, leaving you limp and helpless beneath your Papa.   
  
“... relax for me,” you heard him purr. “Relax, further and further ...”  
  
You didn’t even know it was possible to feel even more relaxed. Your core burned with desire, with a need you couldn’t even describe, but that hardly mattered right now. You tilted your head to the side again, this time exposing your neck fully.   
  
His fangs grazed the crook of your neck. A dim, sharp pain shot through you, but he had told you to relax. He had told you to be still. That was all you could do.   
  
The pleasure was indescribable. You moaned -- Lucifer, you didn’t know how loud you moaned -- and groaned, completely succumbing to the euphoria of him feeding. His growls only made you crave him more, the way he held you so possessively made you want to be possessed, to be owned ... everything accumulated into utter, incredible bliss.   
  
“Oh, _yes,_ ” he hissed. You could barely hear him. “I need ... more ...”  
  
His second gorging left you reeling. Everything seemed so fuzzy and distant, even with the eye’s glow in your memory, but the desire still burned. By the time he had pulled away, your blood coating his lips, you were utterly gone. You should feel weak, but all you wanted was him.   
  
“Please,” you whispered, so softly that you could barely be heard. “Papa, I need it.”   
  
“Hmm ...”   
  
Primo licked his lips, clearly savouring each and every drop of your life essence.   
  
“Very well then.”   
  
You’re not sure what happened, or how it happened. All you could focus on was the blinding pleasure. Whatever Primo was doing, it was perfect; it left you breathless. You mewled beneath every little touch, every little caress -- every single thing Primo did to you was stoking that flame, that heat.   
  
When it became too much, you hardly realized it. You simply stayed lost in the haze of lust, combined with the haze of thrall. You squirmed beneath him, desperate for relief and desperate to reach that peak. You were close -- so close --   
  
“... Oh, and by the way, my dear,” Primo whispered into your ear, “Whenever you watch this tape, you’ll fall under my spell again.”  
  
You shrieked as you came undone beneath him.


End file.
